Huntik: Secrets
Huntik: Secrets & Seekers is an Italian-based, animated series which was created and directed by Iginio Straffi. It was co-produced by Big Bocca Productions and Rainbow S.p.A. under Peter Samuel Kanyike. The style and designing were actually done in Italy while scriptwriting and voicing were done in the United States. Broadcasting The first season premiered on January 3, 2009, in Italy, the United States, and the United Kingdom; while only the first episode was released in the United States on this date, the first four premiered in Europe. This season ended in Europe on January 29, 2009, and on September 5, 2009, in the United States. A Huntik trading card game (TCG) was released a month later with both starter and booster packs. The second season premiered in Italy on September 17, 2011, and is expected to be released in an English dub in the fall or winter of 2012. Huntik: Secrets & Seekers aired on The CW4Kids at 10:30am Eastern Standard Time on Saturdays. In Europe the series aired on Jetix (UK) on weekdays at 8pm with an encore at 9:30pm and on weekends at 1:30pm. The target audience for the show was 6-12 year children. Premise Huntik is an action adventure comedy about a group of Seekers traveling around the globe in search of ancient Amulets that can evoke different types of monsters. Long before our times, humanity fought against an evil of unimaginable power. The darkness was broken only by the Seekers, humans able to invoke legendary creatures -the Titans -into their own plane of existence. With the Titans executing their every order, the first Seekers fought against the dark forces of the underworld and against themselves. Centuries went by, and one by one, the Titans were hidden: some were buried following grueling battles, others merely forgotten as time passed. The magical and powerful creatures lie hidden and dormant in the most remote parts of the universe, waiting to be awakened by a new and bold group of Seekers. After centuries, the Seekers divided themselves into chapters in order to find traces and clues of past and extinct populations in order to reveal the mystery of the Titans. One such division, The Huntik Foundation, travels in search of these answers: from the tip of South America to Europe; from North America to the African terrains. Only the most worthy of Seekers are able to evoke the Titans and benefit from their unbelievable powers. But there are those who plot in the shadows. A secret organization, led by the The Professor, is another division of Seekers and wants to possess the Titan’s powers for their own evil plans. Season 1 Huntik the series follows the adventures of Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Zhalia Moon, mentor Dante Vale, and the rest of the Huntik Foundation as they use magical powers and allies called Titans to explore strange locations, find lost treasures, and battle evil. Lok's father, Eathon Lambert, has been missing for years, and the only thing Lok has to remember him is an ancient jar. When that jar is accidentally broken, Lok discovers a journal and an amulet that discuss the mysterious Titans. Now Lok is teaming up with The Huntik Foundation to find and bond with Titans before The Professor, DeFoe, Grier, and the evil Organization use them to take over the world. Season 2 Season 2 of Huntik is expected to be dubbed into English the fall or winter of 2012. An earlier estimate listed March, 2012, as a possibility. It has already been released in Italy on September 17, 2011. It recently began to air in April on channel eleven in Australia. In the UK, Huntik Season 2 will be airing on Citv starting April 16th, 2012, at 7:15 am. Season 2 Trailer 400px|right|This trailer is from the following link: http://www.youtube.com/v/OzsD3fM93mQ&hl=pt_BR&fs=1& The official trailer for Season 2 is reproduced here for the purpose of informing fans. Speculation *''It was speculated that The Professor has a son and he will be one of the Huntik team's enemies.'' This has been proven false, Mr. Wilder is the new head of The Organization. *''There were rumours that the series would end with this season and that Lok would finally find his father (likely untrue).'' This rumor has been disproven. Instead of finding his father, Lok finds a "projection" of Eathon on his Holotome created by the Betrayer's Demigorgan. *''It was a possibility that Lok is now the team leader. A new member of Huntik team was suspected to be Zhalia's little brother, "Zane."'' The later has been entirely disproven. Zhalia has yet to be portrayed as having a brother. It is likely that the rumors about Zane now refer to either Lucas Casterwill or Den Fears. Synopsis With the defeat of The Professor, a new menace has arrived: Rassimov has become stronger, and a new Organization has formed under Mr. Wilder. Having been training since their last battle with The Professor, Lok, Dante, Sophie, and Zhalia are older and more experienced and ready to face this new menace. To help with their adventures, a new Seeker, Den Fears, is recruited to face off against the Bloodspiral Brotherhood. In addition to this new member, a new power has been unleashed - Power Bonding! Eathon Lambert's Holotome having been discovered, the Huntik Foundation begins to investigate the Holotome's riddles concerning the Seeker, Nostradamus, and his prophecies. In these investigations, the truth about the Casterwill Family becomes revealed bit by bit, beginning with the discovery of a legendary sword, the Willblade. Sources Huntik.com Category:Wikipedia Category:Content Category:Image Needed